Dreaming Omega
by countertime
Summary: An alternate universe closer to our reality, where there are other powers that duel over a kaitou's fate, and where your dreams can save you- if you can stop them from destroying you first.
1. Destruction

.

.

**Prologue: Destruction**

_I missed it all, I messed you up._

[ "Homecoming" Hey Monday]

.

.

She could not see his face through the smoke but she knew he was there. She was no great psychic, and it was not truly his presence she felt. More akin to Pavlov's dog, she felt that he must be there, simply because he was always with her.

And here, in her last great battle, he would rightly see her though it.

[Never mind the rest]

.

.

To him, she was grace. She was light from within. She was intensity given form.

He thought too much of her.

She was damned with weakness. Even now, the only thing keeping her from screaming mercy, _begging_, was the comfort that he felt every sting of ash, every song of flame; and by feeling, lessening her own affliction. She was selfish, for she could not let him go. Not even now, not to save his soul from shattering.

Especially not now.

[She still could not say the words]

.

.

It was not right for a chosen to be prideful. Yet that was what she had been.

She had wanted so badly to be everything he thought her to be. To prove that she could be worth his love.

It only proved that he was too good for her. Too precious. She could not hurt him like that. Not with her affection.

[It didn't matter; she had hurt him anyway]

.

.

She would not let him touch her, except when the battle stung her flesh.

She would not let him hold her, except when near to death.

Pride, pride. Her own wretched pride had harbored her death. She had seen its coming but prayed escape.

And it was on this delusion that she had led her last assault; on his confidence in her, on her wish to ground his faith.

.

.

Where was their faith now?

She hadn't slept last night. She was sure he hadn't either.

He would have kept council with the thought that she would be saved, that the good do not die.

He was still so innocent when it came down to it; he saw good men die everyday and _still_ he believed what his own eyes denied.

.

.

Not like this…

_She could not die like this… _

.

.

She looked up, but she would not look to God.

A small irony that he would have more faith than she did. Her death would devastate it completely.

[Because there was no God to save her]

Sparks flew into her eyes as the wood below crumbled, evaporating and freeing itself.

She was going to die. She _knew_ it.

But still she could not say it, not even here where he would never hear.

.

_Oh, Claude, forgive me…_

_._

_.  
_

**[Dreaming Omega]**

**.**

**.**


	2. Ennui

.

.

**Act 1.1: Ennui**

_Your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet_

["Someday You Will Be Loved" Death Cab for Cutie]

.

.

"Mum?" Marron called into her apartment, not really expecting an answer. She let her backpack slip off her button down shirt and stuck her hands into the pockets of her cords, wandering into the kitchen. _Probably left a message…_

'Marron, staying late for work. Mom'

She crumpled up the note. It was the same one from yesterday. Kusakabe Arashi was nothing but fiscal. She couldn't remember a time when her mother wasn't late, working.

She stared at the answering machine next.

Nothing.

Marron sighed softly, relieved.

Her father was away at France, as an architect overseeing a project. Silence was better than the alternative, where he would explain that there was still work to do or he had another job and would be flying directly there. No time to see them, not this time.

Not for the last four years.

Not that he wasn't delighted with every delay. When it came down to it, she should be too. The more he was away, the less her parents fought. And, well, Tokyo wasn't a cheap place to live.

Marron flopped onto her bed with a decisive thud.

Funny that the only way they could be together was if they were far apart.

.

.

She awoke to pounding on her door, consistently loud. Lovely. She turned her head to the clock and winced. Its bright tick clicked off the time and the shadows raised themselves on the wall. It was late and the flat was still empty.

That would mean Miyako was here for dinner…

Marron quickly slap dashed her way to the front door, flinging it open.

Miyako glared at her. "Marron…"

She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "Eh, Miyako-"

Miyako rolled her eyes, not missing the dark apartment behind her friend, but like every time before, ignored it. "Hurry up!" She called back as she dragged Marron across the hall by her free hand. Everyday, as far as she could remember, Marron had had dinner with them… and every time she was late.

On sudden inspiration, Miyako turned around and studied her hard.

Sweat dropping, Marron backed away, "Miyako, wha-"

"I thought so," she turned on her heel satisfied, "all that sleep doesn't make you a great beauty."

Marron flared, "Miyako!" She feigned left. "You should talk!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" She kicked Marron away, only to lunge at her.

"Just what it sounds like!" Marron danced away, and amidst shrieks and laughter, they both entered Miyako's apartment.

.

.

It was nearly ten before Miyako had kicked her out. Well, at least her homework was done. And now she was free to do what she pleased until she passed out around one.

After all, if her mother wouldn't accommodate her, she was certainly willing to accommodate her mother.

"Marron, is that you?" her mother called absently.

"Yah. I was over Miyako's."

"I know. Sorry I couldn't make it for dinner. Give me a hand with this, will you?"

Marron took the other side of the box and helped swing it over onto the table with a sharp thud. The top flew open with the force and, like a volcano, spewed dust. "What's in here anyway?" Marron demanded, coughing and waving her arms desperately.

"Hmm? Oh, came in the mail. It's addressed to you actually," Her mother tossed her a sheepish grin, "I was going to open it if you didn't come home soon."

Marron gave her mother a pointed look. "You did open it."

Her mother wasn't exactly a model of restraint.

"No I didn't. All the bits are still in it," she pointed helpfully.

Marron sweat dropped. Kusakabe Arashi also had a fluid train of thought that she mistook for reality. Ignoring the issue entirely, Marron instead plunged into the box.

Mountains of packing material hid only one item, a simple rosary.

.

.

"Would you stop playing with that!" Miyako finally snapped. The track meet was nearly over, and having finished their events, both girls sat sprawled on the sidelines.

"Eh? Oh. Sorry," Marron said without any real feeling, "I didn't realize I was." Marron stood up straighter before continuing, "All the return address said was France. Do you think…"

"What?"

Marron took a breath, feigning detachment, before quietly continuing, "That my father sent it…?"

Miyako squeezed her hand. "I think whoever _did_ send it meant something by it. It obviously has some importance to it," she continued, switching to pseudo-detective.

"Oh, really? And how did you arrive upon this?" Marron prodded, amused.

"Well, it looks like an antique. It might be a heirloom or something. And if it came to you all the way from _France_, well someone obviously needed you to have it, and badly."

"And why is that?"

She shrugged. "A rosary's used in prayer, isn't it? Well, maybe someone's praying for you or wants you to pray. For some trial ahead of you? Like a warning…" Miyako mused.

"You got 'warning' out of 'prayer'?"

"Hey, I'm working here! Don't interrupt the process."

"Bull," Marron leaned back on her elbows, carelessly sunning herself "you've got nothing."

"Hey! I said I was working!!"

.

.

A warning? She wasn't interesting enough to warrant a warning. It was almost laughable. She glanced at her watch before looking out again at the subway platform. Honestly, who would care enough to warn her?

"Watch it!"

A boy shoved hard into her shoulder, the momentum spinning her around into-

-into eyes that held sea in their depths.

"Ah… miss?"

She startled immediately, knocking over the bag he held toward her.

"You dropped this… again. You better fix your shirt, I can see your strap." He grinned at her, making no motion to move his line of sight.

"WHAT!? Give me my bag!!" She flushed immediately and made a grab for it.

He held it away from her easily and smiled that twice damned smile of his. "Feh, such a violent girl… You know you're pretty cute when you're angry, want to go out with me?"

"AH! Don't come near me pervert!!" she seized her bag as he sweat dropped.

"Oi, I don't think you want to scream those things in public…"

"Stop vile sex offender!" cried out two officers, fixing on their position.

"Now hold on…" The boy muttered. He heard the police force in this town was a little zealous but this was downright cowboy. He spotted Marron snaking away from the corner of his eye and quickly caught her hand, flourishing a wicked smile.

She froze.

He raised her hand to his lips, looking up at her through his bangs.

"Dream of me."

The shouting increased as the officers came closer. He looked over his shoulder and, tossing her a playful smile, started hightailing it.

"Ahh! He's getting away!"

"Come back fiend! Or feel the fist of justice!"

He darted through the crowd, taunting, as the policemen clumsily pursued.

Marron hardly noticed, too focused on the beat of her heart and the shiver on the back of her hand.

.

.

She noted the name on the mailbox before exiting the building. Outside, the skies were dark.

_Looks like a storm's coming. _

It would arrive sooner than Finn expected.

.

.

**[Dreaming Omega]**

**.**

**.  
**


	3. Control

.

.

**Act 1.2: Control**

_Is nothing sacred? Is nothing safe?_

["Split Me Wide Open" The Bravery]

.

.

_The first sensation was that of slivers of daylight in otherwise cold. She knew it to be very green. She had a vague feeling that she should have been able to sense more than this, but it passed like nausea. _

_There were shouts to her right. A pursuit. Suddenly she knew what the cold was. _

_And it wasn't her blood. _

_She felt a scream bubbling in her throat but it would not pass._

_A sudden hush by her ear. It was him. _

_He was safe. _

_More voices, more shouts. All with purpose cutting on their tongue. _

_She looked again at her side, a flicker of silver and sea and she knew, one of them would not make it out alive-_

Marron awoke stained in sweat. She gasped out a sob and looked at her door, expecting someone, anyone-

No one was there.

She brought her knees to her chin and passed her hand through her hair. Concentrated. It seemed important, something she had seen and needed to remember.

The night knew no such distinction.

"Mom!?" Marron, stumbled backwards, "You- You're-"

"Yes, I'm still here. Honestly. You'd think I was a terrible mother the way you carry on." She smirked, conceding her lack.

"Mom," Marron rolled her eyes affectionately, before she caught sight of the stove, "…you cooked."

"Of course!" She flashed a victory sign. "I'm entirely domestic." She finished with a grin and slapped some pancakes onto a dish. "Eat, eat."

Marron eyed the plate warily. Sure, it looked normal, it even passed as appealing. She glanced up and noticed that her mother was completely oblivious to her hesitation.

"Yosh! This is good stuff. I should cook more often. Too bad I'm stuck in the lab all the time, eh? I suppose mixing chemicals is what gives me my superior abilities. The aftertaste has a bit of body to it don't you think? I should try something more involved- this doesn't challenge me at all." She paused to breathe, "Marron, you look tired."

Marron rolled her shoulder, shrugging off the comment, "I think I had a nightmare."

There was a clatter across the table. She looked up to see her mother busying with the silverware, seemingly nonchalant.

"Really? You should have woke me."

"I can handle a _nightmare_ mom."

There was pained look on her mother's face but it was gone before she was certain it was there.

"Of course. So. Your dream. What was it about?"

"… Can't remember."

Her mother harrumphed, stiffness leaving her movements. "Maybe you didn't dream at all. You haven't really had one since, well, awhile at least."

"No! No, mom I did. I remember… green… just… a feeling…"

"Ayah, enough. Get to school. I have lab results I need to go over."

Startled by her sudden abruptness, Marron complied. She left her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag on the way out, still stinging from the dismissal. Before she could leave, Marron paused as she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Wake me next time."

.

.

Marron was late.

Again.

Miyako shook her head as she saw her friend run out of the locker room.

"Sorry! Pakkyaramao Sensei had some… issues to bring up."

"What issues?"

"…How you can't run a half a mile in half an hour. And something about not being quite so sprawly with the jumping."

"Oi, you're in real form aren't you?" Miyako chuckled.

"Hey, if I could make your '_leaps'_ of logic I'd be captain."

Miyako glared, then was indifferent. "I'll be captain soon enough."

"Well you run like it's a cop chase and there is no one better at dodging obstacles …You're not talking about the team are you?"

Silence.

"Miyako…?"

Miyako rocked on her heels.

"Miyako! You're not tailing after your dad again are you?!"

Smirk.

"You are! I can't believe you!"

Miyako's smirk gave way to a full blown grin. "I just saw the newspaper while you were-"

"Talking."

"Yes, yes talking. Anyway, it made front page! A thief that _no one_ can catch." She lowered her voice accordingly, as if sharing a great secret, before handing over the paper.

The headline read, 'The Thief no one can Catch'. Marron sweat dropped.

The picture bore a figure in a white trench coat, grainy and obviously lifted off a security camera. Above him was a net that would, presumably, fall on top of the police officers behind him, a fact that did not reflect well on the chief detective on the case, Toudaiji, Miyako's father. She scanned the caption.

"Sinbahd?"

Miyako nodded enthusiastically. "Clever name right? And look," Miyako pointed at a particular section in the paper before pulling it away immediately, "he always puts out a calling card before he steals any artifacts. Don't you want to take him down a notch?" She said siding up to Marron and outstretched an arm upward, as if to paint a great future.

"Enough," Marron sighed, "Miyako, do you even remember what happened the last time you tried to help your dad?"

"I got the bad guy." Miyako looked smug.

_Unbelievable._ Marron placed her hands on her hips. "AFTER you accused the Minazuki family of smuggling. It took a ship SINKING for you to find the real guy!"

Miyako started to open her mouth.

"WE WERE ON IT WHEN IT HAPPENED!"

"Um.. Justice prevailed?"

" _Justice_ nearly put us in jail for ASSAULT!!"

"I know! Good thing Yamato has such a crush on you."

"Shut up! …You're going to do it anyway aren't you?"

"Well, yah. Kinda wanted my sidekick though."

"I AM NOT YOUR SIDEKICK!"

.

.

Thieves hide in shadow.

Thus, there was light.

"Hey Toudaiji, what's with the girls? This ain't no place for kids." A burly cop approached them.

"Who you calling a kid?!"

"Wait, I know you. You're the smuggling chick."

Miyako preened.

"Well, no wonder you're here. You'd probably blow something up if you were restricted."

"Why you-!"

Toudaiji placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Miyako and Kusakabe-san are respectable interns of my division. Please treat them as such." He looked at both briefly, the obvious undertone reproaching them on doing anything otherwise.

The cop conceded to the detective, "I'll alert my men. I take my coffee with two sugers, no cream."

Toudaiji restrained a groan as Miyako proceeded to rage.

.

.

Marron leaned against the squad car. "You didn't put any 'traps' up, did you?"

"What? Oh, no. We're just observing tonight."

"Good. They never work anyway."

"Thank you Cassandra. I'd say the same things about your jokes."

"Oh, ouch. So. The mummy is on the third floor."

"Yah." Miyako leaned on the car as well, "Kinda unusual for his M.O. Not like he's been doing this for long, but generally Sinbahd goes after, well, cherished items... like ceremonial relics or famous paintings."

"And not exceptionally well preserved corpses on loan from France?"

"Exactly! …Maybe he's just testing his hand on security. Tokyo Museum is known for it."

"Exhibitionist on top of arrogance. Sounds like a winner."

Miyako made an affirmative sound and pointed around the side of the building facing a decorative garden. "We've got a blind spot right there. The camera angles and cop layout only partial covers it. Once he gets here it might be completely forgotten."

"He won't use that for a flashy entrance."

Miyako shrugged. "Sucks the thrill out of it. But he'll need an exit."

With a glance of agreement, they made their way to the brush around the side, just as a group of policemen shouted an arrival.

Sinbahd was here.

.

.

At first they took turns guessing what he was doing.

Once Sinbahd was inside, they deduced his position in accordance to the frustrated cries of officers. At last they decided to move apart, covering more ground, in anticipation of his arrival. Miyako would face the building and Marron would face away, surmounting the difficulties of 180 degree vision in a 360 degree environment.

Or so they hoped.

…Marron wasn't even sure if people _had_ 180 degrees to start with.

More voices called into the night, the increased noise indicating high confusion. Which meant that Sinbahd had probably lost the cops and was making his escape.

They waited.

Marron started to braid the grass.

Miyako signaled to her. The side closest to Miyako had a congregation of cops chasing after a pale figure-

It looked like they had miscalculated. He would escape into the busy streets.

Miyako jumped to her feet, rounding the corner, and was quickly out of sight. Marron moved to follow suit, but stopped as a flash of purple shot past her, streaming into the night.

_What-!? _

Something hard barreled into her, knocking Marron onto her stomach. Her breath kicked out of her as it proceeded to fall on top of her. Lifting her head, she caught sight of a white coat and a hand gloved in black.

_Oh, hell… _

She gasped in a breath and moved to scream. A hand clamped over her mouth and the body straddling her shifted to her ear.

"Shhh…."

She made a move to kick him in the crotch, announcing her displeasure. He countered. Looking up, the purple light sped back toward them and as it slowed, Marron could distinctly see a person. A small person …with wings…

"Mphhh! MMM MPPPH MPHH!!" She waved her hand toward it and struggled away, not noticing as she moved into the thief.

The thief's surprise allowed her to sit back, cradled in the crook of his arm. He moved his hand and both looked at each other, bewilderment evident in both glances.

But whatever they had intended to say died on their tongues as approaching shouts grounded their situation.

He escaped.

That they had known from the beginning, she and Miyako. He would escape because tonight they hadn't tried to catch him.

"Marron! Are you all right!?" Miyako's rapidly approaching footsteps signaled her concern. "It was just a Sinbahd groupie of all things, I mean it's so seventies… He came here didn't he, the real one?"

Marron nodded mechanically, still on her knees.

"Yatta! I was right! I _knew_ I was right!… You didn't try to stop him did you?" Miyako yanked Marron up with enthusiasm.

"… I don't know if we can stop this one."

There was suddenly more to this than a simple thief.

.

.

"_Why didn't you tell me!?" There was pain in the voice, desperation._

_Betrayal?_

"_I didn't know! I wasn't ever sure, I thought… damnit, it wasn't supposed to affect her!"_

"…"

"_Say something. Don't condemn me without saying anything!"_

"_I'm leaving Arashi… I'll go to God."_

"…_What?"_

"_Your work hasn't helped her. Maybe it never will… and I won't let this destroy her." _

_A door closed, unbalancing a porcelain doll. _

_Breaking it into pieces._

Marron was beginning to hate the night.

.

.

An idle sunny day.

Marron took the last rock out of her hand and pitched it into the water. She turned around to lean against the rail, sighed peaceably. Not bothering to see where the rock landed, she was instead satisfied to wait for it to plop.

She was long in the waiting.

A laugh bubbled to her left. There, a woman dressed in chic business attire smiled and held out a rock to her.

The same rock she had, moments before, effectively suicided.

She jumped, a hand flying over her heart while the other pointed.

"Wha- how- is that my-?"

The woman laughed again, tossing her green hair behind her.

"And imagine your response if I had shown you a _real_ miracle."

There was soft teasing to the woman that put her at ease. Marron relaxed slightly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who are you?"

"….Finn Fish."

.

.

**[Dreaming Omega]**

**.**

**.  
**


	4. Serenade

**.**

**.**

**Act 1.3 Serenade**

_I make plans to break plans and I've been planning something big_

["The Phrase Is" The Academy Is]

.

.

"Who are you?"

"….Finn Fish."

Perhaps that wasn't as informative as she had hoped.

"Oh. Well. Lovely… Um, how exactly did you do that again? With the rock. Just for clarification."

"A miracle."

Marron rolled her eyes. "Riight. Because those happen all the time."

Finn cocked her head, "They wouldn't be miracles if they happened all the time."

Marron stared.

"I have to go." She pointed in a random direction to emphasize her statement.

Finn followed the direction out over the water.

"So yah, good," She laughed nervously, "The whole meeting with you… ah, Finn? Finn. Right…. Bye."

Marron pivoted on her heel, leaving.

"Marron! Wait for Finn!"

Incensed, Marron started to turn around, "I never told you my name! And why should I wait-"

She stopped.

Looked around. _Where…?_

Than turned again.

Face to face with a miniature Finn.

With wings.

Marron screamed.

Finn screamed.

…They took a breath.

They both screamed.

Marron backpedaled until she felt the distance sufficient enough to turn tail and run.

"AIEEeee… eh… Finn knew she shouldn't have changed so soon."

But like all other great bits of wisdom, it came too late to help.

.

.

Far enough away, Marron finally exited the subway station she had entered when her leg had started to cramp. She noted the district before turning out to the street. A large hospital occupied several blocks but beyond it lay a small coffee shop. _Perfect_.

Putting her flight out of mind, she walked into the shop, inhaling the scent of fresh beans and letting it calm her.

"You're too cute to look that troubled."

She turned sharply to a boy sagely hovering over a cup of coffee. His wild hair concealed what she knew to be sea blue eyes. _Damnit…_

"Why don't you join me in a cup."

_So damn certain._ Haughtily, she informed, "I don't like the taste."

"Neither do I," He grinned up at her "I just like the feel of it in my hands."

She looked at him, hard. Tired, she allowed a small smile to play at the corner of her lips. Marron proceeded to flag down a waitress and seated herself across from him.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Not at all. I don't even know your name."

"…Kusakabe Marron," She stated grudgingly.

He grinned at her, "Nagoya Chiaki."

The waitress brought over Marron's coffee while Chiaki continued to bask over his cup. Marron shifted uncomfortably in the silence.

"What?" Marron looked up to find herself under casual scrutiny.

"I haven't," he paused as if choosing his words carefully, "seen you anywhere else have I?"

"On the subway platform idiot."

"No, I meant somewhere… else. You weren't out last night were you?"

Her memory helpfully recalled a flash of purple, which brought her thoughts to Finn. She stiffened and replied, "I wasn't out anywhere you would have been."

"Ahh, I see. I must be mistaken," he accepted it easily, perhaps not wanting to believe otherwise.

He smirked, reverting from his serious countenance fully as he moved to grab her hand. Caught in his stare, she barely noticed as his thumb started caressing the back of hers.

"I need to get back Marron. But I'll take that after date kiss next time." He winked at her.

"Pervert!" she jerked herself back.

She paused, then snapped, "And what next time!?" But there was only his retreating figure.

Marron sat back irritably. She looked down at her hand.

In her palm was a scrap of paper with his number and directions to 'call me baby ^_~'.

On the other side was his bill.

"CHIAKI!!"

.

.

"_And how much do you love me?" An impish grin. The other playfully made a grab for her._

_She danced away and caught sight of him fully. He was beautiful. And wet. She laughed at him and kicked up more water. _

"_Whoever said anything about love? It is merely an affliction of affection that I will soon depart from," He laughed back at her, years of sword training letting his lithe form move swiftly. _

_She let out a loud indignant noise as he guffawed over her expression. She tucked her rosary under her shirt then jumped at him, both spilling into the water. _

_Amused, she innocently moved the thick black strands away from his face, knocked loose from his tie. Caught in his gaze, she moved closer. He came to meet her. _

_Her eyes slipped shut, briefly catching her reflection in the water. _

_Purple eyes blinked back at her. _

Marron's own eyes shot open. It had ended badly she thought. She paused, unsure of where that certainty came from, and more the troubled for it. Distressed, she turned to the nightstand in search of the light. Anything to keep her slight panic down.

Her hand instead landed on something small and warm that immediately sounded its anger at being manhandled.

Marron yelped and pulled back. She tumbled out of bed as she realized what it was.

"Gah! Can't you leave me alone!?" she cried out in frustrated despair.

Finn harrumphed, flying over to her, "Marron needs to warm up her hands!" She changed tactic, "Finn has to explain something to you now."

Marron sat up onto her bed, making the connection, "So you _are_ the same Finn? Did your maturity level go down with your size?"

"Ayah! Marron!"

There was no bright flash. No smoke or audible pop. Just a sudden shift and Marron was abruptly aware that Finn was now taking up the breath of the foot of her bed.

.

.

"Better?"

"… You're not going to kill me are you? I don't really own anything of value either-"

"I am not a thief!" Finn hissed. She paused in sudden humor and motioned aimlessly in the air, "You are."

"Right… So, what? Like you have a prior claim on the air I'm breathing? This is my house!"

"I'm not what you think I am. And I'm not here to hurt you."

"So, what do you want?"

"Jesus."

"Hey, you brought it up."

"No! No. He was one too. Stop interrupting Marron, it's a poor defense mechanism."

Marron rolled her eyes skyward and leaned against the headboard. She couldn't think of a reason why she was letting this conversation continue.

"There isn't enough time. I should have found you sooner but there were … complications." She forced out a shrug. "Christ was the most recent, the most successful. I think it lay in the apostles but Acc- others thought it lay in the crucifixion. There were a few others that tried to do what Christ did-"

"Drinking the kool-aid?" Marron deadpanned.

Finn sent her a piercing stare, "None of them were successful. Most of those die before they realize what they can do. …Not all of them from natural causes."

"And what is it that you think they can do?"

"The world.. it's not as simple as it seems. There's gravity and then there is levity. The physics of the world, the gravity and the speed of light, those are fixed points. But there are areas that are negotiable, where E=mc2 translates into levitation and walking through walls. Marron what I want from you is to walk through walls."

Marron sent her a comprehending look. "So you're saying you can turn small because you clap your hands and believe. I'm not.. I am pretty sure I'm not like that. What makes you think I'm even like that?"

Finn shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not exactly human. I'm Faye. And what you can do, what I know you can do is something on a much smaller scale. Think of belief as having a quantifiable aspect to it. Like energy translates into matter. You can move energy from one place to another, belief works the same way. It's like a battery. Faye, live on belief passively. Kaitous have the ability to gather and move it around."

Marron shrugged helplessly, "I'm not a Kaitou. I'm sorry, you've been misinformed."

Finn looked at her hard. "That ship didn't sink itself."

"That was Miyaka!! That was her crazy scheme! Maybe it's her you're looking for."

"I'm sorry, I misspoke. The ship sinking was indeed your friend's doing. Saving all of you, that was you."

"I just found a life raft. That's all, that's it. That's not a miracle, that's not anything but dumb luck."

"I knew some gods of luck who would tell you otherwise."

Marron waved her hands in the air, " Ok, fine whatever. But the thing is, You're not the first fairy I've seen. There's a kaitou, a real kaitou, not all capitalized with importance like yours, but I saw another one with Sinbahd."

Finn stiffened momentary, " There are events in motion that require immediate action. Because of Sinbahd, because of what he is and what he is trying to do." She paused, "Marron, I've known about you for a very long time, I've felt your birth, and I had tried to hide you, please believe that, if nothing else. But I need you, Marron the world needs you."

Marron shook her head, raising herself off the bed, "This is bull. I'm not that girl. Please, you've made a mistake."

"You won't even believe your own eyes?" Finn offered quietly.

"Sure, I'm half awake and I saw a fairy. That's credible."

"I am ._not._ a fairy." She paused, rubbed her eyes tiredly "You can't always put yourself though the lens of what other people believe to be true. Not if you're going to be of any use to me."

"Whoever said I wanted to be!?! I am not a convenient-"

"No, you're not even sensible. I'm offering you a chance to be one of the greats."

"And what a price to attach to it! Look, my life isn't perfect but _I_ like it. I'm top of my class, have a brilliant career in works, and people who give a damn about me."

"But not the ones that matter! The rest is just pretty frills that doesn't mean anything."

Marron turned her head away. "Get out."

She was too old to be sorry, too old to have misjudged her tactics so terribly. To misjudge her kaitou so badly. "…I can give you your family back."

"I asked you to leave."

"I don't offer things rashly. Your father loves you both, it would be simple to arrange."

"I don't want your plastic arrangement! If he won't come on his own, I don't want him here."

"It isn't artificial you silly girl! You can't manufacture love, hell, you can't even predict it! It's the sort of pure belief that can't be touched that way! In any way!" She took a calming breath, "In exchange for your services and upon their completion and the termination of our joint venture I will give you the means to bring your family together."

The room started to contract with the impeding dawn, the light smalling the darkness.

"What would that be?"

The alarm started to buzz.

"Cupid's arrows."

Daylight hit the highest stories of Tokyo.

.

.

**[Dreaming Omega]**

**.**

**.  
**


	5. Gamble

**.**

**.**

**Act 1.4: Gamble**

_I dreamed I was dying, which I so often do_

["Calendar Girl" Stars]

.

.

"Oi? Anyone home?" Marron called out her customary greeting to a presumed empty apartment.

"Hello Marron!" Finn flew in from the kitchen with a makeshift apron tied around her. "I cleaned up the apartment."

Marron groaned. _I thought she would leave_.

"Stop with the guilt trip, I'll told you days ago I'd do it. But on my terms!"

"Really Marron!? Finn so happy!" Finn cartwheeled in the air.

Marron sweat dropped. "Why are you in that form anyway?"

"Your -"

The door burst open as Marron made an attempt to jump in front of Finn.

Failing horribly, her mother walked in to find Marron sprawled on the floor and Finn in plain sight.

"Marron?! Are you all right?" Her mother put her bags down and helped her up.

"Mom ah," Marron dared a glance at the Faye hovering between them, "I'm fine. I didn't expect to see you until later."

Knocked out of her intense concern, her mother made a floundering gesture. "It's mainly paperwork today. Brought most of it home with me."

"Oh." Marron couldn't resist darting glances to her left.

"Maybe you should start on your homework. I need to run a few… errands…" Her mother started backing toward the door.

"Great idea." Marron made what she hoped to be a casual movement, grabbed Finn, and then moved her arm behind her.

They stared at each other, briefly motionless. Then, in a flurry of movement, her mother was gone and Finn had extracted herself from captivity.

.

.

"Why didn't she see you!?" Marron felt a heart attack coming on.

"Finn tried to explain to Marron. Marron's mother has been in and out of the apartment all day!- "

"Stop talking in third person! Change BACK!"

Finn complied.

"Look, there isn't much time for you to pitch a fit. We need to get going tonight."

"If my mother had seen you-"

"But she didn't, she couldn't. Faye depend on belief. If you don't believe it, you can't see it."

"_I_ didn't believe in you."

"_You're_ different. You're a _kaitou_." Finn sounded entirely exasperated.

"Like Sinbahd?"

Finn raised an eyebrow then nodded.

Marron waved the sentiment away, letting her heartbeat return to normal. "What's his deal anyway?"

Finn made a helpless gesture. "He's a Kaitou."

"You know those terms I mentioned? This would be one of them. What is Sinbahd?"

"He steals objects of belief and by doing it in plain sight he inspires more belief to his own persona. It's actually quite clever. "

"Who is he gathering this belief for?"

"To turn the world back to the old ways, to turn things back so people don't die don't suffer."

"…that doesn't sound bad."

"There were reasons we wanted out of the garden. To go back, to lose the drive of centauries to sit passively and never have the chance of being something better. It'll be more than you can bear, trust me."

"So you just want to stop him? Him and his purple fairy?"

"Hopefully for good, the battle between us has waged longer than you can know."

She made a face in response, "Hey, why are you so, well… _cute_ in your smaller form? That is your real form right?"

"It was my … previous form. But nobody believes in pixie like creatures anymore. So it takes an amount of power to maintain it. It's a simple rush." She gestured down at her business suit."It's easier to handle a persona everyone can believe in."

"And everyone can see you in that form?"

Finn shrugged, "Everyone who believes in high powered executives." She started to root around under the sofa.

"…What are you doing?"

"I hid it here somewhere… Aha! Here," She held up the rosary. "Your mother was looking for it I think."

"What's so special about it?"

Finn caste a bittersweet glance at it, "It belonged to a kaitou I knew. And, I think, an ascendant of yours, this tends to run in families. Can't be certain, I was out of commission at the time." She shrugged, tossing the rosary to Marron.

Finn continued, cutting off any questions, "A kaitou has the ability to use their own belief to fuel their powers. But for now, we'll use this as a jumper."

Finn's eyes fluttered shut in concentration. The rosary began to radiate a calming green. In an instant, she was exactly the transcendent being she claimed to be.

"… Why are you doing this Finn?"

"Because you aren't strong enough yet."

"No! I meant all of this. Why do you _care_?"

The green reached the farthest corners of the room, growing brighter, growing stronger.

The apartment itself was silent.

"… I've seen too many people die because of the Faye. I won't live with that anymore…"

Both were embraced by light.

.

.

Her vision was blurry and she felt disconnected. She had a sense of being horizontal, of being shaken.

_Where-?_

"Marron!? Marron wake up!"

There was a vague shape of green above her; her own hair obscured anything else. She brought a hand to her face and felt the cloth smooth it away. She stopped as she pulled her hand in front of her.

She had gloves on.

"I think I overdid it… You'll get used to it eventually."

_To what? _She pulled herself into a sitting position, cradling her head in her hands. There was a buzzing in her blood. Persistent and mildly comforting. Like summer heat, it made her all the more aware of her own skin.

Slowly, she felt the buzz subside into a mild hum. Somewhat relieved, she looked up, spotting her reflection in the t.v.

"I think I know who your ancestor was." Finn's grin was audible.

Someone else's face blinked back at her.

.

.

Toudaiji was good at what he did. As chief detective of his own division, he prided himself on bringing in the culprit. His discipline palpable, his men too carried an expectation of achievement. However, it was sensed that he would always remain apart from them, an awed figure.

They were all men, but he was a dying breed.

He threw a dart at a board, further securing a piece of paper.

On it was a list of targets hit by Kaitou Sinbahd. With no discernable pattern. No prints. Nothing. No evidence that he had been there at all, except for the sweat of his men. And the maddening suspicion that he wouldn't be caught at all.

Not unless he wanted to be.

An officer placed another card on his desk and motioned to pick up the phone. Quickly finishing the call, Toudaiji grabbed his overcoat and motioned his men to follow him out.

He used the last dart to pin the card on his desk, an announcement for the imminent theft of the Heart of the Nile, a rare blue diamond.

It was placed by Kaitou Jeanne.

.

.

"Why did you send a notice!?" The newly dubbed thief frantically paced the length of a nearby rooftop.

"The more people around the more belief you capture," Finn was peering at the now heavily guarded mansion and thus missed the thief's glare. She continued, guileless, "The diamond is what the Domyouji's accredit their fortune to."

"I've never done this before! I can't get past all these cops!" She threw her hands up in the air, her sunny hair cantering to her movements. "And I'm dressed in _white._ What sort of thief wears _white_ to hide in the shadows!?"

Finn smirked. "You won't be hiding. All you have to do is turn their numbers against them, find where they're keeping the diamond, bypass any additional security, and then get out."

The thief fixed her with an incredulous look.

Finn adjusted her form then smiled warmly at the forlorn figure. "Game start Kaitou Jeanne."

.

.

No one saw the green haired angel streak into the company of officers.

All of them, however, noticed the blond thief that followed.

_Matchless, marvelous, energetic, courageous- _The litany focusing her, Jeanne continued to divide the officers into themselves. Kicking one, punching the other, flat out running…

It was nice to know that all her bickering with Miyako was being put to good use. She punctuated the thought by flipping a heavyset man into a congregation of cops.

She laughed, "The beauty of the Heart of the Nile will be mine!"

Her senses danced, more alive than she thought them to ever be. She was aware of every movement around her and could anticipate any action against her. Her motions were stronger, faster. But as quick as she was, she sensed that she could move in flashes if she so wished, and whatever limits to her power were self inflicted.

She ducked into the hedges behind the pool house, waited then for the steps to fade. Quietly, she hissed, "Finn?"

A green light flew to her in response. "Finn found it! It's been secured at the gardener's house on the southern corner."

"Thanks Finn!" Jeanne flashed her a victory sign and quickly slipped into the dark.

.

.

Jeanne smirked as most of the officers ran to the mansion, responding to some trap that Finn must have set off.

Taking the opportunity, she sprinted to the small cottage and swung herself onto the lowest branch of a nearby tree. Her evaluation flickered as she noticed the window to her right. At her angle, she could see the distinct twinkle of light waltzing on wires, inevitably hooked up to an alarm system. A quick glance confirmed that other windows were similarly attired. She blew strands of hair away from her face in frustration. _But if they expected her to come in through a window…_

She would enter though the front door.

.

.

Finn flew high into the heavens, a shooting star confused in its direction. The green spark of her magic a beacon, a claim.

In a sense, it was foolish to so loudly announce herself.

But she would be twice damned before she let _him_ dictate the rules of the game.

She spun madly in the air.

Finn was back and she was ready to play.

.

.

Tense.

She had expected to be ambushed crossing the threshold.

…Then on the staircase.

Then in the corridor…

The building seemed soundless, inhaling her footsteps as she went.

Jeanne peered cautiously into each room. Darting glances quickly into each space then again, behind her.

In the last room, she felt her rosary pull toward a painting, alerting her of what she was already unconsciously aware of.

_This was it._

Instantly, she was at the picture. Behind it was a small safe. Smiling, her gloved hand ran over the lock briefly before smashing it in. The humming in her blood soaring to a mild buzz. _Finally-_

There was a click behind her, the sound of the safety being taken off a gun.

The figure stepped out of the shadow. "Turn around slowly Jeanne."

She refused.

"The building is surrounded. You won't make it out of here with my gem."

_Domyouji!?_ Another aspect of thievery that she had neglected to were one thing, but how to reason to the owner that she _had_ to take his prized possession, his good luck charm?

"I'm sorry about this Domyouji san." Like lightning, she turned, pulling a discus from her back and hurling it at his gun. It caught him full in the gut, knocking him back before returning to her.

She waited, frozen…

His forthcoming groan eased her concern.

With fluid grace, she concentrated. Willing a pin to appear in her hand, she threw it at the diamond, hoping to trap that speculative quality of the gem.

"Checkmate."

She retrieved the pawn, if she had looked more carefully she would have seen that the safe held little more than a fragment of coal.

.

.

Jeanne tried the door again but it held fast. To her right, she spotted a walkie-talkie that Domyouji san must have used as soon as she entered. _Great…_

The window revealed an array of officers, waiting patiently for her to exit.

"Miyako special, part one!"

_Miyako-? _Jeanne sweat dropped as a cop grabbed the megaphone away from her.

"Kaitou Jeanne, the building is surrounded. Come out with your hands up…" The voice continued to drone.

"JEANNE!" Domyouji lurched toward her, staggering at the crown of the stairs.

He brought the gun level to her position, trying to fix her within its sight before he squeezed off a shot.

She was already gone.

Jeanne pulled a ribbon from her hair, entered the chimney, and used it to pull herself up and out.

Below, there was deathly silence, officers waiting to arrest a murderer instead of a thief.

Domyouji's thwarted scream broke the stillness as the cops looked up in time to catch Jeanne's departing figure. Miyako looked livid.

Jeanne ignored it, launching her ribbon to a tree branch which she used to jump over the ring of officers.

She posed gaily, "Adeiu!"

And like a wisp of smoke, Kaitou Jeanne disappeared into the night.

.

.

At her exit, two other figures made their parting. One fitted in a white trench coat, the other bathed in purple light.

Their eyes were not the only ones on her.

.

.

**[Dreaming Omega]**

**.**

**.**

[author's note]: Domyouji's name is from Hana Yori Dango


	6. Delusions

.

.

**Act 1.5: Delusions**

_Crawl into my heart, rend my ventricles apart_

["Red Right Ankle" The Decemberists]

.

.

"-and she had the absolute _gall_ to leave a lump of coal in the safe. She's _just_ like Sinbahd! Arrogant, bigheaded, thieving- Marron are you listening?!" Miyako broke off her tirade.

…_Just like _

_Sinbahd?_

"She is _not_ like Sinbahd!" Marron pounded the table for emphasis.

The outside café momentarily silenced itself at the outburst. Miyako, however, paid no mind.

"Right, she doesn't have the whole dark mysterious stranger thing going for her…"

Marron upraised her friend, seemingly daydreaming over a newspaper.

Except Miyako never daydreamed.

"Oi Miyako, I don't think he's your type."

"What's all this stupidity tumbling out of your mouth?" Miyako blushed slightly regardless.

Marron laughed, shaking her head, "Nothing, nothing. Something just got knocked loose up there."

"Yare yare," Miyako continued to grumble.

Miyako relinquished part of her paper before returning to the front page.

_Business?_ Trust Miyako to keep the best sections for herself. No matter, she and Finn had already read what the papers had said about Jeanne. Marron idly scanned through articles, stopping short on Domyouji's name.

"…His stock has dropped. A lot. Domyouji's that is… Miyako…?"

"What?"

"His stock has dropped." She repeated.

Miyako glanced up briefly, "So it has."

Marron looked stricken, "Jeanne did this." Marron chewed her lip, was it a loss of faith in the company or the so called 'belief' that she still wasn't completely sure she had stolen?

Miyako laughed, a reassuring sound, "Well as much as I'd like to blame her for Eve, I think her sins fall short of that," Miyako paused considering, "I don't suppose you'll rethink coming out with me next time?"

"No. I can't help you with Jeanne."

Miyako nodded, unsurprised. "She's just a thief, Marron. It's just a string of bad luck."

Marron winced, running a hand through her hair, "Miyako, do you think the end justifies the means?"

A male voice easily answered, "Sometimes it does, if the end is really important."

He leaned simply against the small fence separating the street from the café. Both girls looked up at him, one with mouth slightly agape, the other with sharp annoyance.

"I wasn't asking _you_."

"Your friend doesn't seem in the state to respond." He nodded in her direction.

Miyako flushed.

Marron rolled her eyes. A criminal and she's ruthless, a handsome guy and she's reduced to a blushing schoolgirl. _Wait… I didn't just think he was handsome, did I?_

She shook her head imperceptibly, "Chiaki, you're loitering."

His eyes shined in suppressed amusement. "Then I suppose I'll have to extend my patronage." He smoothly swung himself over the fence and joined them at the table. "And you never introduced me to your lovely friend here." His gaze swept over Miyako.

Marron's hand balled into a fist, "Her name's-"

"Toudaiji Miyako!" Miyako dove into the conversation.

He raised an eyebrow, pure speculation, "The detective's daughter?" She nodded as he leaned in closer, extending a hand, "Nagoya Chiaki."

Miyako's eyes lit up, partly in recognition, "From Nagoya Hospital, right?"

"My father's," Chiaki shrugged, all modesty.

Marron snorted. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just getting concert tickets for Sukima Switch." He replied amicably.

"Really? We're going too." Miyako seemed to have gotten herself back together. Mostly.

Minus the addition of the genki fangirl™.

"Great! Maybe I'll see you there." He smiled.

"Great." Marron muttered.

If he heard, he ignored it. Chiaki got up, throwing some money on the table to pay for their lunch. He winked at Marron's disbelief. "On me this time."

He left with a wave over his shoulder.

.

.

"_I can't do it!" _

"_Of course you can. Now, try it again." His black hair billowed serenely in the breeze._

_She let out an irritated sound. Her amethyst eyes flashing in annoyance._

"_Stop pushing her. We'll never get anywhere if you keep frustrating her," He called down from a tree branch. His voice held a touch of apathy to it. _

_They had been at this a very long time._

"_Like you've helped much. You can't just expect things to happen. This takes work."_

"_Which, I do believe, we have had an abundance of."_

"_Good!" The first voice broke in abruptly, "I'm glad someone agrees with me. I'm going home then. I'll see you both tomorrow." _

_She left without a backward glance._

"_You look like you've just been kicked in the stomach." He pointed out, dropping from the branch, purple hair still neatly in place._

_The former shrugged it off, "She'll never be ready for the king at this rate."_

"…_Don't get attached to her, Noin. You know she may not survive."_

_His gaze fixed on her departing figure._

"_I know."_

.

.

"Marron it's all right." Finn, in her larger form, rocked the girl gently. The rosary on the nightstand, glinting in the night.

"Mama?" Marron sobbed quietly, still half in the thrall of sleep.

"… Shh… sleep kaitou…" Finn pushed Marron's hair away from her eyes. The girl quieted, her breathing evening out.

Finn tucked her back into bed. Watched her.

She leaned toward Marron's ear, her whisper sounding into the silence.

But what she said could not be discerned.

.

.

"I told you I wouldn't support that course of action!"

Her mother's angry voice nudged her out of sleep. Marron rolled over in her bed, only partially listening to the conversation.

"She hasn't had a reoccurrence, there's no need to push the project in that direction. … _What_ funding? There's nothing to cut to begin with!"

Marron groaned, more grant talk. She pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't _Arashi_ me! She's my _baby_ Claude. This isn't _just_ research. … Enough. I'm still project head, you _will_ follow my directives." There was sudden ice in her voice.

There was a pause before the phone slammed.

Marron glanced at the clock.

She was late.

.

.

Daylight glinted off the sea, calm the way Finn wasn't.

Once, she had promised herself that she would never see him again, that she would die before she would.

But this wasn't about her, not this meeting, the weight of the rock in her hand a solace cementing those thoughts.

He was here.

This wasn't about her, she reminded herself as she skipped the rock off the water below.

_But a miracle would be nice… _

_._

_.  
_

**[Dreaming Omega]**

**.**

**.**

[author note]: With all the attention Miyako lavished on Chiaki, despite the whole charmer thing he had going for him, is it hard to believe that she could equally overlook the whole thief thing with Sinbahd? What can I say, the girl's a sucker for a pretty face^^ There's a line in here that I took from inu yasha (the stupidity one) and sukima switch is a real band.


	7. Kyptonite

**.**

**.**

**Act 1.6: Kryptonite. **

_please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth_

["How to be Dead" Snow Patrol]

.

.

Miyako dropped a slip of paper in front of Marron as Pakkyaramao Sensei dismissed class.

"What's this?" Marron examined it briefly. "…You're not going to Sukima Switch?"

"Oh, I _am_ going. But I won't need a ticket." Miyako, smug, leaned back onto a desk.

Marron refused to bite. Raising an eyebrow instead, she waited.

Miyako's excitement undamned her reserves, "_They_ are going to be there."

"Glay?"

Miyako was instantly put out, "No, they, _them_! Not Glay. Like Sukima Switch would let that second rate act open for them. " She fixed her with a look that told Marron how very much she would regret diffusing her dramatic flair. "Sinbahd and Jeanne."

Marron fell out of her chair. "Who?!"

"Same here. I'm not sure if they're working together or just after the same target."

"They are _not_ working together!"

Miyako nodded, "I know, I know. Sinbahd strikes me as bit of a lone wolf as well."

"That's not the point!"

.

.

He watched, his question soundless, making clear that this meeting would be what she made of it.

She was in no hurry.

"I hated you for so long." Her voice was idle and held no such feeling, the wind sending her green hair clamoring around her throat.

He flinched involuntarily but wasn't without his own bitterness, "Don't stop on my account."

"Access…" She looked at him ruefully, this was not how she had wanted it to be.

But then again, nothing had ever worked out the way she had wanted it to when it came to him.

"There are only so many times I can apologize." There was a reproach in his voice and she knew that he was apologizing all over again.

"You were only sorry that I was hurt," She laughed mirthlessly. "It never changed what you were- are doing."

His patience spent, "Look at the world Natsuki! Is this what you wanted when we left the garden? War and hate and endless suffering!?" He grabbed her elbow and turned her to him, "You had a vision once, of what we could become. Was this it?"

"I had a vision of being able to choose! And we did, we _all_ did. They haven't always been right, but that isn't up to you!"

"But I can fix it. With you and the girl-"

She flared, "_No_. No How many lives have you stolen Access? And for what, another _Eden_?" He wouldn't look at her. She continued, softer, "Eden has come and gone."

He stared resolutely toward the water.

"We could stop this Access."

He shook his head in the negative, "It isn't everyday that two kaitou's are born within each other."

…She had expected as much. "You've sent a notice."

"So have you."

She felt like screaming. Laughing. Crying- giving into an emotion she couldn't name. The weight of centuries past suffocated, oppressing the stillness. She turned to leave.

His emotions warred Troy within his eyes and decision made, he turned to her, "Natsuki-"

"Don't call me that… Please."

She did not turn around.

His eyes pleaded for what she could not give.

"…It's too late for last regrets."

She had loved him once too.

.

.

"FINN!?" In her anger, Marron burst into the apartment, with an intense need to throttle her guardian. _Where was that interfering fairy?!_

Her rant cut short on her lips as she caught sight of Finn's figure on the balcony. She seemed so…

_Weighted_.

"…Finn?" She began again.

Right this time.

.

.

The crowds were immense.

Marron yanked on Finn's sleeve, grabbing at the remnants of her attention. "There are cameras in the janitor's closet! And outside the bathrooms and-" she cut herself short, "I won't be able to change without someone seeing. Did you have a plan B?"

Finn hadn't stopped marveling at the foyer, her awe in odds with the hardness dictated by her suit. "Not really."

Marron nodded absently. "Mind if I call the shots?"

Finn grinned down at her, "Not really."

.

.

"Who slept with the press!?" Miyako was furious, her anger directed at a helpless staff.

She was not the type most would ever wish to cross.

"Miyako." Toudaiji conveyed his disapproval under his breath. She caught it and rocked back on the balls of her feet, hand gracing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Eh heh… Well, we should expect that most people will now know what's going on and about half of them will otherwise hamper our abilities. So it'll be easy for them to move in and out of the crowd. We still don't know the degree to which the thieves are working together but if they're not going to stick around to enjoy the music boys, neither should we." Miyako ended her impromptu speech in a gallant pose. Not many officers were left with dried eyes.

Toudaiji suppressed a sigh.

.

.

The audience sent up a cheer, the music blaring in response.

"_Game Start_!"

A figure positioned herself prominently above them all, although the masses and her stark white robes were enough to send cameras and officers leaping to meet her without the added incentive.

"The song of Takuya's guitar will be mine!"

Below, Marron used the diverted attention as an opportunity to manipulate her rosary, the transformation taking to her instantly. She cast a quick look around her and grinned before placing herself in a less obtrusive spot. Miyako had probably hooked surveillance into all the darkest corners (she was predictable that way) but in her infinite genius, she would leave the open only the most cursory security.

Sometimes the best places to hide were in plain sight.

.

.

Miyako laughed maniacally. They were closing in on Jeanne. If the two thieves were working together they would be severely crippled.

They were as good as caught.

One of the younger officers interrupted, nervously tapping her on the shoulder. "Ah, Miyako san?"

Miyako glared. She was having a _moment_.

"There have been double sightings of Jeanne… At ah… opposite sides of the building…" The officer seemed to be cowering.

Miyako looked irate.

He continued, sincerely dismayed that he had to, "And Sinbahd has just announced his arrival." He chanced a glance at her before relaxing slightly.

Miyako shrieked.

.

.

Sinbahd let his eyes unfocus, and through the blur saw the distinctive green of Jeanne's guardian wearing Jeanne's guise. Recognizing it as a simple glamour, Sinbahd was willing to let the cops racket around her and the concert attendees cheer her on. He after all, was concerned with the real Jeanne.

He didn't have to wait for her long.

.

.

The catwalks were becoming more intricate and Finn had probably given up on decoying by now. She was near enough to the stage that neither of these held much consequence.

Jeanne vaulted easily to the next walkway pausing, momentarily, to regain her balance.

The catwalk shifted under her feet uncomfortably. Her heart murmured it's objections, but she dared not move. She let out a breath as the heaving stilled.

Then, as if fainting, it gave way.

Jeanne yelped, fearful and indignant, but caught onto the rail. _Damn Miyako!_

She glanced down. A net filled with balloons. Conceivably, she could swing to the side, cut the net, and use it to drop into the crowd. The resulting confusion would buy her enough time to get near the stage.

The walkway lurched, she barely held on.

She stifled her frustration.

But she would be caught in the time she needed to bring forth another pin. No, she needed to get back onto the catwalk.

Not trusting her grip, she couldn't risk reaching for her ribbon. She could drop… no, if she dropped, there wouldn't be enough time to use the ribbon to get her up either. She was fast, but not that quick.

Instead, Jeanne drew herself up slowly. _Almost.. shit!_

Her gloves repelled against smooth metal. Casting another look downward and silently cursing her costume, she barely registered the approaching footsteps.

She did hear the chuckle.

.

.

"And here I was looking for you to make sure you didn't get in my way." Sinbahd made no move to suppress his amusement. "So much for the competition."

"Back off!"

"Tsk tsk. I'm sorry you feel that way." He turned to leave.

_To checkmate…_

She growled, "Help me!"

He stopped. "That would be rather detrimental to my interest, don't you think?" He turned on his heel, facing her again, voice suggestive, "Unless you make it worth my while."

She scowled and kicked up at him in disgust. He fixed her with a hurt look that didn't reach his eyes.

Her grip was sliding and she dreaded the fall more than the landing. "Name it!" The walkway fell a foot lower. "Hurry up!"

His eyes cold, he silently considered her.

Then, in a swift movement, he had her in his arms, his eyes foreign, unreadable. She swallowed her scream, knowing he was mocking her under the mask.

"Be careful. I may hold you to that."

Then he was gone.

.

.

"Toudaiji san! We've secured all exits."

Overhearing the report, Miyako turned away from the monitors. "Aren't we going to get them before they steal anything?!"

Toudaiji never lied to his daughter. He would not start now.

"Some things you can't stop."

.

.

Jeanne was breathing hard.

Sinbahd had reached the stage before her, the band directly below them. His ashen hair whipped silently as he called forth his own pin.

It shined dark, a siren's call.

The detectives couldn't detain him. And there was no time left for her to make the checkmate.

_Like hell._

He would _not_ win.

She would not let Finn down.

She screamed, rage building. Without understanding why, her emotions focused on him.

He threw the pin.

She… pushed.

At first it continued in its trajectory. Dauntless. Then, as if struck by inspiration, it moved to the right, missing the target entirely. She let out a wordless sound of joy at Sinbahd's string of cursing.

Taking the opportunity, she summoned her own pin. His eyes widened as he caught sight of her.

He seemed to be taking her very seriously now.

She winked at him.

"Checkmate!"

Sinbahd narrowed his eyes as Jeanne playfully blew a kiss in departure.

_Never underestimate Kaitou Jeanne._

.

.

On stage, Takuya plucked at his guitar more fiercely. Still, no sound came forth. He motioned a stagehand to fetch him another one, the current one being reduced to little more than a glorified piece of driftwood.

Taro instead had his eyes on the departing thieves, suppressed laughter seeping into his singing. If they hadn't already been famous, this would have made them.

.

.

"Finn!" Jeanne hissed as the angel flew toward her. They were back on the ground in the foyer, several officers not far behind.

One called uselessly, "Jeanne halt!"

He received a trashcan in his path.

"Collection complete," Finn remarked jovially upon reaching her side.

"They've locked down every exit! How do we get out of here?!" The officers were slowing down, sensing her panic. The foyer basically encircled the auditorium. Sooner or later, she would have to circle back, into whatever trap awaited her.

"Call in unit three to the western exit. All other units maintain their positions."

Finn laughed, hefting the pawn. "Jeanne, we're all right now. Here," she handed the chess piece to Jeanne then pointed at the glass façade.

Jeanne followed her gaze, "All the doors have big metal gates on them! Maybe there's a trapdoor or-"

"No time to try and find it Jeanne! Just break through the glass above it!"

"I'm no vandal!" The rest of her retort bit back as an officer lunged at her knees. She used his back as a springboard and flipped over him, a grim look set on her face. She was too tired to keep this up much longer.

"We're paying for this after!" She shot back. Finn grinned obligingly.

She flipped her discus through the window then launched her ribbon to a light over head, using it to swing herself out. She felt the glass tear at her as she flew through but landed neatly on the other side, with not a cop in sight.

Jeanne barely repressed her grin. Seeing the anger and surprise on the police force she stopped trying.

_They had never expected her to get out._

"Adeiu!" with a deft salute, she ran into the night.

.

.

Tokyo would never be short of rooftops.

"I think I'll just stay out a bit longer. The concert hasn't even ended yet."

Finn nodded. "Don't drain yourself, Jeanne." She flew into the night.

"Too late for that," a sardonic smile graced her.

Suddenly, she spun, catching a hand before it made contact. She spat out his name.

"Sinbahd."

He raised a brow. "Jeanne."

He was teasing her.

She rolled her eyes at him, dropping his hand. "I already beat you. Let someone else have a go."

He tilted his head in a considering gesture. "Actually, I think I'll keep you to myself." He moved closer.

"I am not a _thing_!" Riled, she had also taken a step forward.

He softened, "No, most definitely not."

Her emotions cleared. Uneasy, she backed away. "Who are you anyway?"

"A kaitou."

Irritated, "That's not-"

He placed a finger to her lips. She did not move it and, instead, eyed him distrustfully.

"A kaitou looking for a partner."

She drew away. "And why don't we see if hell has frozen over?!"

He fixed her with a saucy look, circling around her. She felt her stomach flutter involuntarily. "You still owe me that debt Jeanne."

She crossed her arms, "I could shine all your shiny chess pieces for you. All two of them. Just give me an address and I'll-"

He laughed. "So transparent. You shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve." He shifted some hair away from her face before she realized he had moved. She swore under her breath.

Amused, he continued, "I could ask you your name…" He paused, gauging her reaction. "But I think I'll settle for a promise."

She sighed. Grudgingly, she acknowledged, "And I am honor bound to keep it."

"I want you to stop being a Kaitou."

Her mouth dropped slightly. Anger soon replaced her shock. "I am _not_ a _thief_." She moved toward him, a glint to her eye.

Most males have either a high tolerance for pain or are just inherently stupid. It isn't that they mean to be insensitive, it's just that they don't notice anything short of a brick to the face.

Sinbahd was currently receiving a brick to the face.

He stepped back.

She followed.

He had reached the end of the rooftop. For a moment, he felt himself lurching in the air, the ground stemming into view-

And just as suddenly, a small hand smartly pulled him back until his face was next to hers. She leaned in lightly, a promise of contact between them.

A hot breathe whispered by his ear, "Saved your life," before she drew back with a smirk and slipped into the night.

He blinked and touched his brow lightly.

"You're just being moody, Sinbahd. Moody…"

He half believed himself.

.

.

_I listen to my heart beating  
{I should have chased after you}_

_._

_.  
_

END ACT ONE

.

[author note]: -some sukima switch lyrics above. It was a little unclear, but basically you need to save a person back to clear a life debt. Since Sinbahd isn't the sort that needs saving, Jeanne just created an opportunity for herself^^ and yes, neither kaitou knows the other's identity. I'm not sure their guardians know either. It also means that they are pretty similar in both forms kaitou and not. In other words sinbahd keeps chiaki's seductive qualities^^ the above scene is a bit of a twist on ep 17. I honestly didn't like how that played out. she made a pest of herself about not being in his debt but as soon as he asked her for something she denied him. On another note, Finn and Access. I honestly wish they could save themselves. ADDENDUM: the editing i've done on this story has been relatively minor. I hate when authors go in and revamp a story that people love and inadvertently take out everything they liked about it. so really the only major changes i've made is the bedroom scene between finn and maron where she explains what the deal is, a scene that ive revamped at least twice before. and hell, it wont be the last.

.

And since at present i am unlikely to finish this story, heres a couple of clues that have been peppered into the story that there is more going on. The "dreams" that Maron is having aren't visions from her kaitouness per say. They consist mostly of flashbacks to Jeanne and Noin , with one flashback into her own childhood and one flashforward which was to be the penultimate chapter in the last act. They are triggered by Chiaki because he is the counter point to Marron -like Jeanne was to Claude and Finn is to Access- both **failed **romances (that is an important point to remember if you preface the prologue and Finn's rant in marron's bedroom). anyway, very little of this fic is left up to chance. Marron's mum is around because she is a scientist working on some hush hush experiment with some dude named Noin (Arashi also freaks out about Marron dreaming for a damn good reason), and the flashback that Marron remembers seems to point out that this is why her Father left for France. And why yes, the very same France where the rosary comes from and where the mummy is on loan from. Cause that Mummy has a story. It was going to get a glossed over version here and then a full on in the fifth colomn (much like the scorpion king). Zen, my favorite secondary character, was going to be brought in on the second act to explain Arashi's story arc which is very science. The third act was going to come back to the kaitou thing and explain the whole eden reference and to pull in some hindu gods (most of which have counterpoints) and how it fell apart with the greek gods (zeus and aphrodite- come on!) and why jesus was the last. of course peppered with ridiculous heists that somehow end up with them crashing the stock market (cause they stole the belief off of something HUGE) and them in france running away from i dunno, the gods of the internet and tv (a little bit american gods/anaszi boys). anyway. hopefully that gives you a clue of where this story was headed, since it is pretty vague right now and so many people have expressed a delight in it.

.

.


End file.
